


Love is the Key

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Draco has a special gift for Harry this Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xErised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xErised/gifts).



> Dear xErised, I tried to incorporate some of your prompts or songs, but in the end I only ended up with a big Christmas tree. Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this.

Harry Potter hurried down Diagon Alley, nodding politely as he rushed past the witches and wizards hoping to stop him for a word or two. _Merlin, it's been nearly two years since the war._ he thought to himself. _When will I be able to just walk down the street?_

He was supposed to meet Draco outside Gringotts, exactly three minutes ago. He quickened his pace and practically ran the rest of the way. 

Harry saw Draco near the steps leading into the bank. Anyone passing would think he was bored, but Harry knew just by looking Draco was annoyed. He hated that Harry was rarely on time. 

"Hey," Harry said on a winded breath. "Sorry. Got caught up trying to decide which trainer broom to get for Teddy." He leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek. 

"Clearly I should purchase you a watch for Christmas. Perhaps one that pinches you when you're late," Draco answered gruffly, but there wasn't much heat behind his words. 

"I don't need a watch that pinches me," Harry replied cheekily, "that's what I have you for."

"Heathen," Draco muttered. 

Harry laughed as he followed Draco up the stairs, taking time to admire the _view_ of Draco's arse in front of him. 

They stepped inside the atrium and paused. In the center of the restored room stood a giant Christmas tree with several ladders around it and goblins on each one hanging ornaments and tinsel. Harry recognized Nagblod about the same time the goblin noticed him. Nagblod glared at Harry and stopped hanging ornaments, his gaze never leaving his face.

Draco snorted and turned to Harry. "If I push the ladder out from underneath that one, does it earn me a blow job later?"

"Merlin, Draco!" Harry hissed. "I don't think Ginny heard you in her office around the corner. Could you repeat that a little louder?"

Just then Ginny stepped out of the door and stood bedside Draco, who had begun to laugh. "Please don’t. I heard it once and really don't need to have it repeated." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Although I might be persuaded if allowed to watch."

"Ginny!" Harry blurted out in embarrassed agony. "No, never, no!"

Draco choked back another laugh and nodded. "Weaslette." 

Ginny crossed her arms and stared at Draco. "Do you think you'll ever call me Ginny?"

Draco pretended to think about it, then shook his head. "No human being besides me who has seen Potter's cock gets elevated to first name basis."

Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I don't suppose you two wankers could stop discussing my private parts anytime soon, could you?"

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Harry.

"If you _ever_ want to see my dick again, Malfoy, you'll shut it right now."

"Right," Draco said, trying very hard not to laugh. "Shutting it. Good to see you, Weaselette. We must be running along, places to go, each other to do, you know."

Ginny slapped Draco on the arm and then turned to kiss Harry on the cheek. "See you at Christmas, boys."

Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him into the bank lobby. "What business did you have today that couldn't wait?"

"I just need to pick up some papers that have to be looked over and signed," Draco replied. He should have known better than to try to do this when Harry was around. He was very sure about giving Harry a key to his vault for Christmas, but wanted it to be a surprise. A symbol that he was in this relationship forever. _Merlin, I'm turning into a bloody Hufflepuff._ Draco thought. 

Stopping short, Harry turned to Draco. "Just how much of your vault did you spend on your mother?"

Draco looked affronted. "Enough that she knows I still love her." Draco sniffed. 

"Oh well then, by all means spend away."

"Good to know you're so free with my galleons."

Harry smiled. "I figure if Narcissa is happy, then the less she'll hate me for not having the right girly parts."

"Well it helps, now wait here. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Draco came out of the chief goblin's office. They shook hands and Draco took Harry's arm as he passed. "Let's get out of here. They're all staring at you as if they expect you to pull a dragon out of your pocket and hop on its back."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco out the door.

ooOOoo

Christmas morning dawned bright and beautiful. Harry and Draco had opened what felt like nearly a hundred gifts. They both wore this year's Weasley jumper, courtesy of Molly. There'd been books from Granger, garish orange Canons clothing from Ron and a beautiful crystal dragon for Draco and a lion for Harry that now sat proudly in the middle of their mantle, from Narcissa. 

But it was that one final gift that had Draco nervous. He took a deep breath and pulled it from under the tree skirt where he'd hidden it earlier.

"This is for you." He handed the box to Harry. 

"But you already gave me a gift." Harry said, brow furrowed. 

Draco straightened. "And now I'm giving you another. Just open it, Potter…Harry."

Harry slid the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid. Inside laid a gold key with an ornately carved bow. He lifted it out by the red ribbon tied through the opening at the top. "It's a key," he said a bit dumbfounded.

"Well spotted," Draco answered dryly. 

Harry looked at the back side of the key and saw a number etched into the gold. His mouth dropped open in shock. "It's a Gringott's key. Draco, it's a vault key." He held the key up and watched in fascination as it twirled on the ribbon. 

Realization finally dawned on Harry. "Merlin's balls. This is your vault key. You're giving me access to your vault." Harry knew enough about Pure Blood wizards to understand that giving someone access to your vault was akin to marriage. 

Draco looked at Harry, his mouth drawn and tight, and nodded. 

Harry launched himself across the room, landing on Draco and pushing him to his back under the Christmas tree. He began to pepper Draco's face with kisses. 

"Keep that up, Potter, and we'll be late for Christmas dinner," Draco said laughing breathily. 

Harry raised his head and gave Draco a cheeky grin. "And that's a problem how exactly?"

Draco considered for a moment before slipping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. "We might be forgiven if we're a bit late for Christmas, but if you keep that up, what I have planned for you just may keep us busy until New Year's."

Brushing his lips against Draco's neck Harry whispered. "Then you'd better get moving."

finis


End file.
